Donkey Kong
"El rey del swing ... el gorila de Thrilla ... el primer primate ... Es Donkey Kong!" -Donkey Kong Country manual Donkey Kong (o DK para abreviar), es el poderoso héroe de Donkey Kong Kong y el personaje principal de la serie Donkey Kong. Aunque conocido como Donkey Kong, que es en realidad el hijo del original y su sucesor después de que éste se retiró después de sus numerosas derrotas a manos de Mario. El personaje Donkey Kong apareció por primera vez en el juego del mismo nombre, donde se desempeñó como el principal antagonista, sin embargo, poco después de su derrota, se retiró (como se mencionó anteriormente) y, finalmente, que su edad llegar a él y tomó el nombre de Cranky Kong , mientras que su hijo de Donkey Kong Jr., se convirtió en el actual Donkey Kong así heredar de su padre el nombre, linaje y thumb|159pxresponsabilidades. El actual Donkey Kong, diseñado por Rare, es un simio despreocupada que pasa sus días recogiendo plátanos y pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familiares, en particular, su sobrino y su mejor amigo, Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong es muy protectora de su isla y su tesoro de banano, y debido a esto, él está siempre listo para protegerlos de aquellos que tratan de robar o hacer daño a cualquiera. El diseño original de Donkey Kong el personaje fue creado por Shigeru Miyamoto para el juego arcade Donkey Kong. Cuando Donkey Kong era un bebé, que fue robado de su casa por Kamek copas de los árboles y su ejército Sapín durante su festejo secuestro masivo. Sin embargo, DK se reunió con el Yoshis y mucho les ayudó en su búsqueda para derrotar a la Tropa Koopa. Al ir a lomos de un Yoshi, Donkey Kong les ayudó a realizar muchos movimientos especiales, tales como la subida de vid y la carga del hombro. Ahora es consciente de que este bebé Donkey Kong es el actual Donkey Kong. Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) 's primera aparición (sin orden cronológico) fue en el juego arcade del mismo nombre, donde fue el villano principal. En el juego, Donkey Kong se llevaron novia de Mario, Paulina, y la llevó a la cima de una obra de construcción de alta. Fue perseguido por Mario, y lo atacó lanzando barriles y la creación de bolas de fuego que viven. Fue perseguido al final de la parte superior de la obra, donde Mario causado las barras de apoyo para le choque, enviándolo al suelo. Sin embargo, se trata de Cranky Kong, pasando por el nombre de Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong trató de secuestrar a Pablo una vez más en el juego de Game Boy, Donkey Kong 94, esta vez acompañado por su hijo de Donkey Kong Jr.. Donkey Kong táctica en este juego se mantuvo prácticamente el mismo, atacó principalmente por lanzar una variedad de objetos en el héroe.Debido a Donkey Kong 3 fue todo menos popular, Donkey Kong, (junto con algunos otros personajes de los juegos Arcade) no fueron vistos por un tiempo. Donkey Kong se presentó como una especie de anfitrión para el juego Donkey Kong Jr. Math, donde dio los signos matemáticos jugador para que supieran que la operación a realizar. También apareció en algunas re-hace e hizo pequeñas apariciones, pero no tenía papeles de gran tamaño.Después de las batallas entre Donkey Kong y Mario juega, la vida de Donkey Kong se convirtió en mucho más tranquilo. Durante este tiempo, Donkey Kong forjado amistades duraderas con muchos de los Kong, incluyendo su amigo ansioso, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, y su actual novia Candy Kong. En este momento, Donkey Kong Jr. Desaparecidos, y nos presentaron a Cranky Kong. Con el tiempo se mudó y comenzó su reinado sobre la selva. Gran parte del tiempo el mono se pasó recogiendo plátanos para agregar a sus Banana Tesoro, y él vivió una vida relativamente tranquilo en comparación con su aspecto original.thumb|174px Sin embargo, una banda de Kremlings conocido como el Krew Kremling formado durante este tiempo. Sus actos de violencia y el robo los ponen en contradicción con Donkey Kong constantemente, lo que le obligó a guardar su Banana Tesoro todas las noches. Una noche, Diddy Kong ofrece para proteger el tesoro de banano para una noche tan Donkey Kong podía dormir. Sin embargo, durante la noche, Kremlings varias atacaron y redujeron a los jóvenes Kong y robaron todo el alijo. En una noche de tormenta, el Krew Kremling llegó a Donkey Kong Island y robó el tesoro del banano. Cuando Diddy intentó defenderla, los soldados Kremling atrapado en un barril. Los acontecimientos enfurecido Donkey Kong a su regreso a la Tesoro, y se dispuso a recuperar sus pertenencias. Rescatar Diddy de su prisión barril en el camino, theDonkey y Diddy reclamar el tesoro del banano. de ellos lentamente derrotaron a las fuerzas Kremling enorme, ya que viajó a través de Donkey Kong Island con la ayuda de Candy Kong, Funky Kong, Cranky Kong y. Finalmente, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong se encuentran King K. Rool, el líder de la Kremlings. Después de derrotar al rey un poco trastornado, los Kong recuperó el Tesoro de banano y volvió a casa.Después de regresar a casa, Donkey Kong se habían instalado casi nuevo en su vida cuando Cranky se le acercó con una apuesta. Cranky cree que los videojuegos se había convertido en más fácil la tecnología más avanzado. Por lo tanto, argumentó, Donkey Kong no sería capaz de derrotar a K. Rool había sido la crónica de los acontecimientos en un sistema de 8 bits en vez de los 16 bits Super Nintendo. Cranky desafió Donkey Kong para derrotar a K. Rool en el Game Boy. Después de Donkey Kong de acuerdo, Cranky Kong en contacto con K. Rool y dispuesto para la aventura que se repita. Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong derrotó a los Kremlings nuevo, lo que demuestra que eran héroes. Un día, Donkey Kong decidió llevar a su amigo Diddy Kong en un viaje de pesca en el Kremisferio del Norte. Una vez allí, fueron dominados y capturado por los Kremlings, que decía ahora se regirán por un inusual mecánica se KAOS nombre. De vuelta a casa, Dixie Kong comenzó a sospechar cuando el Kongs no regresó. Ella y su primo Kiddy Kong, se dispuso a investigar, descubriendo finalmente que K. Roolenstein, otra identidad de King K. Rool, estaba detrás de toda la parcela. Derrotarlo, Donkey Kong y Diddy Kong fueron puestos en libertad. Sus tramas para secuestrar a Donkey Kong continuamente viene a corto, King K. Rool abandonó todos los rastros de la simulación y desarrolló una máquina, la explosión-O-Matic, capaz de destruir completamente Isla Donkey Kong. Sin embargo, debido a la incompetencia de sus subordinados, s K. Rool 'nave se estrelló contra las rocas en alta mar y el retraso en la explosión. Graznidos, un amigo de Donkey Kong, fue testigo de estos hechos e informó a DK. Donkey Kong descubrió que todos los 201 de su oro Banano había sido robado y secuestrado a cuatro de sus amigos. Diddy Kong, Hong Larguirucho, Hong Tiny, Chunky Kong y fueron encerrados detrás de las jaulas en toda la isla. Donkey Kong descubrió una isla flotante unida a la isla mecánica principal. En el interior, K. Lumsy, un Kremling enorme, rebeldes, se había encerrado para no destruir la isla. Cuando Donkey Kong se comprometió a sacarlo de la jaula, K. Lumsy saltó de alegría, abriendo un camino a la Japes selva. Una vez allí, Donkey Kong se encuentran Diddy Kong y lo liberaron. Muchas caras amigas otros se encontraron entre los ejércitos Kremling, incluyendo Funky Kong, Cranky Kong, Snide, Troff, y se burlan. En un área más tarde, Candy Kong también se unieron a la lucha. Uno de sus regalos a Donkey Kong fue un conjunto de Bongos, que afectó a la vida después de Donkey Kong. Habilidad especial de Donkey Kong en este juego es fuerte Kong. Con el fin de usarlo, debe entrar en el barril especial con su cara en ella. A continuación, estará rodeado por las luces brillantes y es inmune a los daños y puede caminar sobre arenas movedizas y lava. El jugador puede volver a su estado normal pulsando el botón Z y la izquierda del botón C. Donkey Kong es el único que puede tirar de palancas. Él usa el tirador de coco como su tirador. (Dispara cocos, como su nombre indica) Su instrumento es el Bongos. DK: Jungle Climber, Donkey Kong, junto con Diddy, Dixie, Cranky, arrugada, Funky, y Candy, estaban descansando en la playa, cuando Diddy notado un gigante del banano. Donkey Kong, Diddy y Cranky se acercó a la parte superior para encontrar una nave espacial de banano. Donkey Kong luchó esta nave espacial, y que se encuentran Xananab. Encontraron que K. Rool y Kremlings el escapó con su Banano cinco de cristal y las necesita de nuevo. Donkey Kong y los amigos están de acuerdo, y los cuatro viajaron a través de las islas, pasando por los agujeros de gusano y otras tierras, tales como vidrio Laberinto, Toybox y Veggie Patch. Al final de cada isla, Donkey Kong luchó uno de K. Rool 's Kremlings asistente, y, finalmente, cuando Donkey Kong derrotó a los Kremling tercero, K. Rool huyó a la IV Rey Kruiser. Donkey Kong los persiguieron, y finalmente llegó a la nave espacial K. Rool 's. Allí derrotó a los Kremling cuarta, K. Rool fue a través de un agujero de gusano. Donkey Kong siguió, y que aterrizó en la homeplanet Xananab. Allí lucharon K. Rool, que fue una dura batalla. Eventualmente, sin embargo, el Crew DK una vez más ganó, y Donkey Kong, Diddy y Cranky tiene que comer todos los plátanos que podían comer. DK y sus amigos decidieron entonces ir en una nueva aventura, esta vez una carrera con una gran cantidad de K. Rool y Kremlings. Él y sus amigos y enemigos por igual competir en el Gran Premio de Gran Selva en Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, donde se monta todo el mundo en rivales chorro bongos.His potencia en este juego es un KRITTER, y sus estadísticas son un promedio de todos. estadisticas Boost: ☆ ☆ ☆ Velocidad: ☆ ☆ ☆ Agilidad: ☆ ☆ ☆En el NES Torneo Abierto de Golf, un mono buscando exactamente como Donkey Kong, excepto por el hecho de que estaba vestido de blanco, apareció. Se presume que este mono es Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong, dice el jugador, la cantidad de dinero que él o ella tiene. En los juegos de golf más tarde, aparecería como un personaje jugable. Desde entonces ha aparecido en todos los eventos de tenis celebrado en el universo Mario.thumb|175px Donkey Kong ha aparecido en el juego una vez, Aros Mario 3-on-3, como un personaje jugable junto a Dixie Kong y Diddy Kong. Ahí está clasificado en la clase de gran alcance debido a su baja velocidad y alto poder de robar. También tenía su propia corte, DK Cruiser. Su tiro especial es el Dunk Konga, en el que se inicia botar el balón en forma de M en bruto, con el amarillo brillante bola. Se lanza la pelota hacia arriba y golpea las manos en el suelo tres veces. A continuación, se cogen la pelota y disparar. Donkey Kong se atrapar la pelota en el aire, hacer una tapa, y volcada la pelota en la canasta, mientras que acompañado de una explosión de color amarillo pequeño. Si se realiza fuera de la línea de 3 puntos, va a lanzar la bola con su camino amarillo hacia la canasta para un compañero de equipo para hacer el mate. La explosión de color amarillo aparece después. Donkey Kong ha aparecido en el juego una vez, Aros Mario 3-on-3, como un personaje jugable junto a Dixie Kong y Diddy Kong. Ahí está clasificado en la clase de gran alcance debido a su baja velocidad y alto poder de robar. También tenía su propia corte, DK Cruiser. Su tiro especial es el Dunk Konga, en el que se inicia botar el balón en forma de M en bruto, con el amarillo brillante bola. Se lanza la pelota hacia arriba y golpea las manos en el suelo tres veces. A continuación, se cogen la pelota y disparar. Donkey Kong se atrapar la pelota en el aire, hacer una tapa, y volcada la pelota en la canasta, mientras que acompañado de una explosión de color amarillo pequeño. Si se realiza fuera de la línea de 3 puntos, va a lanzar la bola con su camino amarillo hacia la canasta para un compañero de equipo para hacer el mate. La explosión de color amarillo aparece después.EscucharLeer fonéticamente Donkey Kong ha aparecido en el juego una vez, Aros Mario 3-on-3, como un personaje jugable junto a Dixie Kong y Diddy Kong. Ahí está clasificado en la clase de gran alcance debido a su baja velocidad y alto poder de robar. También tenía su propia corte, DK Cruiser. Su tiro especial es el Dunk Konga, en el que se inicia botar el balón en forma de M en bruto, con el amarillo brillante bola. Se lanza la pelota hacia arriba y golpea las manos en el suelo tres veces. A continuación, se cogen la pelota y disparar. Donkey Kong se atrapar la pelota en el aire, hacer una tapa, y volcada la pelota en la canasta, mientras que acompañado de una explosión de color amarillo pequeño. Si se realiza fuera de la línea de 3 puntos, va a lanzar la bola con su camino amarillo hacia la canasta para un compañero de equipo para hacer el mate. La explosión de color amarillo aparece después.EscucharLeer fonéticamente *'Legend:' Donkey Kong's talent can slip even the best players. *'Entrance' Donkey Kong begins to pound his chest and the ground trying to intimidate his opponent. *'Team Number:' 55 *'Captain Type:' Aggressive *'Super Strike:' Power Fist Strike *'Legend:' Donkey Kong's talent can slip even the best players. *'Entrance' Donkey Kong begins to pound his chest and the ground trying to intimidate his opponent. *'Team Number:' 55 *'Captain Type:' Aggressive *'Super Strike:' Power Fist Strike Donkey Kong se pueden reproducir en todos los juegos de Mario Kart, excepto Super Mario Kart (este juego en lugar había Donkey Kong Jr. como un personaje jugable). También apareció en Mario Kart 64 como un peso pesado en segundo lugar solamente a Bowser. Lo mismo se aplica en Mario Kart Super Circuit. Estadísticas: Peso: ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ Velocidad máxima: ☆ ☆ En Mario Kart:! Double Dash, Donkey Kong se asocia con Diddy Kong. Su punto especial es el plátano gigante y su kart es el Jumbo DK. También obtiene su propio curso, DK Mountain. En Mario Kart DS tiene dos de sus propios karts: el jinete Rambi y Vida Silvestre de la. Irónicamente, Richard Yearwood, quien expresó Donkey Kong en la serie de animación, lo expresó en Double Dash!!. También fue jugable en Mario Kart Arcade GP y Mario Kart Wii, esta última también cuenta con Diddy Kong. Donkey Kong, junto con Mario y Pauline apareció en varios episodios de la Supercade sábado. Aquí Donkey Kong era un gorila que se había escapado del circo y ahora estaba viajando por el campo a través, con Mario y Pauline en la cola. Donkey Kong Jr. también fue presentado en algunos de los episodios de Saturday Supercade. En el programa DK Jr., junto con los huesos de su amigo viajó por todo el mundo en busca de Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong apareció en las puertas del libro a Doom en una recreación del juego original (aunque Mario y Luigi estaban tratando de llegar a la cima para rescatar a la Princesa Peach en lugar de Paulina). Suponiendo que los hermanos Mario éxito llegar a la cima de la torre, Donkey Kong es en última instancia, envió caída fuera de la vista cuando jabs de melocotón en la parte posterior con su corona. Donkey Kong hizo apariciones ocasionales en Capitán N: The Game Master. Aquí estaba, más o menos, un gigante, monstruo bestial. Muchas veces en la serie Donkey Kong fue manipulada por la madre del cerebro y sus secuaces para hacer el mal. Donkey Kong también aparece en los cómics de El Capitán N. Super Mario Strikers es el primer juego en el que Donkey Kong se ha llevado algo más que un empate ya que Donkey Kong Jr. Donkey Kong aparece en Nintendo Monopoly. Reemplaza a Marvin Gardens, y los costos En Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga esqueleto de un mono llamado Bink tiene una extraña semejanza con Donkey Kong. Emblema de Donkey Kong en varios juegos es su logotipo de DK. Discurso de Donkey Kong se cambia a lo largo de muchos juegos. En Donkey Kong Country, que habló con la buena gramática y correcta Inglés. En Donkey Kong 64 que utiliza la gramática incorrecta y roto Inglés, y habló en una vista en tercera persona, por ejemplo diciendo "Donkey todos confundidos ....". En ambos juegos, que sólo tiene dos líneas, y habla en el comienzo del juego. En todos los juegos posteriores, Donkey Kong no habla en absoluto y sólo hace ruidos de mono. Sin embargo, en los juegos de Mario Party en libertad después de Mario Party 4, habló con la gramática correcta, y todos los juegos Mario Party antes de eso, sólo hace ruidos de mono. Un Monster Truck sobre la base de Donkey Kong apareció en el Monster Jam 2007. Donkey Kong, junto a Birdo y algunos otros, fueron originalmente iba a aparecer como personajes jugables en Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos, pero fueron desechados antes de que el producto final se terminó por razones desconocidas. thumb|300px|right|El rap de DK 54.jpg 54 (3).jpg 54 (4).jpg 12345 (2).jpg 54 (5).jpg 34434768.jpg 357777.jpg 133445.jpg 55788.jpg 51111.jpg 54 (2).jpg 54 (1).jpg 12345 (4).gif 12345 (6).gif 12345 (5).gif 12345 (3).jpg 54 (6).jpg 12345.gif 12345 (1).jpg Categoría:Plantillas generales Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Donkey kong country returns Categoría:DK Jungle Climber Categoría:Dk jungle Beat Categoría:Donkey Kong Country 3 Categoría:Donkey kong vs Mario Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría: Donkey Kong Country 2 Categoría:donkey kong country Categoría:personajes de Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Categoría:Jefes finales Categoría:enemigos de mario Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Personajes de Mario Kart Categoría:Especies